missing pieces
by marche lottie
Summary: Dulu, Shinichi yang lupa pada keluarga. Shinichi yang mengabaikan kehadiran istrinya. Namun roda kehidupan berputar. Sekarang Shinichi yang dilupakan oleh Shiho.


**_missing pieces_**

**Detective Conan / Case Closed belongs to Gosho Aoyama**

_T rated, typo(s), OOC, OC(s), __**romance/drama, sinetronish**_

_**missing pieces**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**A Simple Lie**_

_**.**_

Hembusan angin mengalir melalui jendela yang terbuka memasuki ruang kamar yang cukup luas, membelai dengan lembut tubuh wanita yang kini sedang terlelap di ranjangnya.

Perlahan kelopak mata wanita itu mengerjap-erjap karena tak terbiasa dengan keberadaan sinar, hingga akhirnya terbuka memperlihatkan iris birunya. Wanita tersebut berusaha memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk sekalipun tubuhnya terasa remuk.

Kedua matanya mulai meneliti setiap sudut ruangnya. Ruang bercat krem, sebuah lemari pakaian , sebuah meja rias dengan botol-botol parfum mewah, ranjang _king size _dan nakas kecil disampingnya. Asing. Ini bukan kamarnya. Seingatnya kamarnya bercat biru muda, dengan sebuah lemari pakaian, meja yang dipenuhi buku-buku, dan kasur _single size._

_Di mana aku?_

Otaknya mulai berpikir di mana dia berada sekarang. Tapi, nihil. Dia tidak tahu dia berada di mana sekarang.

Sesaat kemudian kenop pintu berputar dan pintu tersebut terbuka, memperlihatkan sosok lelaki kecil yang diikuti gadis yang lebih muda di belakangnya. Mereka terpaku di ambang pintu. Wanita tersebut menatap mereka heran.

"Kaa-san? Kaa-san sudah bangun?" tanya lelaki itu memastikan kembali, takut jika dia hanya berilusi semata.

Sejenak gadis kecil di sebelah anak lelaki itu, kemudian berlari ke arah wanita itu. "Okaa-chan!" ucapnya berteriak. Lengan mungilnya segera merangkul pinggang wanita berambut pirang tersebut. Bergelayut manja meluapkan perasaan rindunya.

Wanita itu mengernyit kebingungan dengan apa yang terjadi padanya.

"Honoka kangen sama kaa-chan!" kata gadis itu sambil tetap bergelayut manja.

"Kaa-san lama sekali tidurnya," timpal anak satunya lagi yang kini telah berdiri di samping kasurnya. "Kami sudah lama menunggu kaa-san bangun."

Dia hanya terdiam tak menanggapi ucapan kedua anak yang memanggilnya Kaa-san.  
Aneh. Seingatnya dia belum punya anak. Bahkan dia belum menikah. Atau kah dia masih berada dalam dunia mimpi?

Telinga wanita itu kemudian mendengar derap langkah kaki dari arah pintu serta suara seorang pria dewasa. "Apa lagi yang sedang kalian peributkan, Daiki? Ho–" kalimat tersebut menggantung begitu menatap sosok wanita dihadapannya.

Pria tersebut mematung seketika.

"Shiho?"

Merasa namanya disebut, dia segera menoleh. Menatap pria dewasa tersebut beberapa saat sebelum membuka suara.

"Ah, maaf tuan. Bisakah Anda menjelaskan saya berada di mana dan apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya.

Seketika perasaan tidak enak memenuhi relung hatinya. Gerakan anak-anak yang tadi bergelayut di tubuh Shiho lenyap.

.

.

"Tidak ada yang salah dengan bagian otaknya," tutur dokter yang memeriksa keadaan Shiho.

"Tidak ada yang salah?" tanya Shinichi kembali memastika dan hanya dijawab oleh anggukan dokter tersebut. "Dia tidak mengingat keluarganya, bahkan tidak mengenali dirinya sendiri."

Sejenak dokter itu kembali melihat riwayat kesehatan Shiho yang terletak di meja kerjanya.

"Saat kecelakaan nyonya Kudo memang mengalami gegar otak ringan, akan tetapi tidak ada efek yang ditimbulkan pada _hipokampus_ di otaknya." jelas dokter tersebut.

"Mungkin ini terjadi akibat guncangan psikis. Otaknya dipaksa melupakan sebagian kenangan, kemudian menciptakan kenangan palsu untuk melindungi dirinya."

Shinichi terdiam mendengar penuturan dokter tersebut.

"Ada baiknya untuk saat ini nyonya Kudo tidak menerima terlalu banyak tekanan karena respon emosinya saat ini mungkin masih lemah."

Shinichi menatap dokter tersebut. "Kau tidak sedang menyimpulkan istriku mengidap gangguan jiwa, kan?"

.

.

Sekali lagi Shinichi menghela nafas berat. Sudah beberapa kali sejak dia menceritakan masalahnya pada sahabatnya yang pria berkulit tan eksotis menghela nafas.

"Dia bilang dia adalah seorang ahli busana bernama Shiho Agasa, putri profesor Agasa. Bahkan dia tidak ingat suami dan anak-anaknya,"

"Ingatannya tidak sepenuhnya salah, profesor memang memerlakukannya sebagi putrinya." Heiji menanggapi. "Kau sudah memberitahu orangtuamu dan profesor?" tanyanya lagi

"Orangtuaku sih sudah, profesor belum. Aku masih bisa membayangkan dia yang mengamuk padaku di rumah sakit dulu." Jeda sesaat. "Jika dia tahu Shiho amnesia, aku rasa dia akan dengan senang hati memaksaku menceraikannya."

Heiji mendengus pelan, "Tentu saja. Untungnya kau sudah pindah ke Kyoto. Kalau tidak, dia mungkin sudah mengambil putrinya kembali."

"Kau tidak berhubungan lagi dengannya, kan?"

"Ayolah Heiji. Aku hanya khilaf saat itu."

_'Jika hal separah itu saja disebut khilaf dan pakai embel-embel hanya di awal katanya, entah bagaimana lagi yang bukan khilaf.'_ batin Heiji.

"Sebenarnya aku takjub pada Shiho yang masih bertahan menjadi istrimu."

Shinichi mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Heiji mengamati Shinichi. Padahal menurutnya Shinichi pantas dilupakan oleh Shiho. Lebih bagus lagi jika Shiho meninggalkan detektif bodoh tersebut dalam keadaan terpuruk. Kalau Heiji adalah saudara Shiho, mungkin dia sudah menghancurkan pria di hadapannya ini.

"Aku bisa gila."

Tapi sayang, dia adalah sahabatnya. Mana mungkin dia tega membiarkan sahabatnya frustasi. Lagipula, korban utama pada maslah ini bukan Shinichi, tapi Daiki dan Honoka.

Beberapa saat kemudian Heiji kembali membuka pembicaraan.

"Bukankah ini kesempatan yang bagus, Kudo?" ucap Heiji tenang.

"Apa yang kau maksud dengan kesempatan bagus Hattori?" tanyanya. Shinichi menghela nafas berat. "Shiho tertidur selama tiga bulan dan baru terbangun kemarin lusa, tidak ingat padaku, bahkan pada Daiki dan Honoka. Dan kau menyebutnya bagus?"

Heiji terkekeh pelan. Bukannya dia tidak prihatin pada keadaan istri sahabatnya, hanya saja jika mengingat apa yang telah terjadi pada bahtera keluarga mereka? Ada baiknya sahabatnya ini menggunakan setiap kesempatan untuk mulai memperbaiki rumah tangganya.

"Istrimu tidak ingat padamu juga kesalahanmu. Dia tidak ingat apa yang telah kau perbuat. Tidak ingat sebelas tahun pernikahan kalian." Shinichi terdiam mendengar penuturan Heiji. "Kenapa tidak kau manfaatkan keadaannya sekarang dengan menebus kesalahanmu, huh?" Heiji menambahkan lagi.

Tidak ada sahutan dari Shinichi. Dia tertunduk memikirkan saran Heiji.

_Tapi jika ingatannya kembali?_

Seakan mampu membaca apa yang terbersit di pikiran sahabatnya, Heiji kembali berujar. "Bukankah lebih baik kau menebus kesalahanmu sekarang? Daripada tidak pernah sama sekali. Jika dia sudah ingat, biarkan dia yang mengambil keputusan."

"Tetap bersamamu atau meninggalkanmu."

.

.

.

"Tadaima," ucap Shinichi begitu membuka pintu apartemennya.

Tidak ada yang menyambut kedatangannya. Biasanya ada Honoka yang menyambutnya jika dia pulang atau mungkin Kitamura_-san,_ housekeeper yang disewanya semenjak Shiho koma. Kecuali jika dia pulang terlalu larut. Sedangkan Daiki tidak akan menggubris apapun yang diucapkannya. Jangankan menyambutnya, menyebutnya _tou-chan _seperti yang dilakukan Honoka saja dia tidak mau.

Padahal masih pukul tujuh malam. Kitamura mungkin sudah pulang, mengingat dia memang hanya bertugas hingga pukul enam. Tapi bukankah masih terlalu cepat bahkan untuk gadis berusia lima tahun untuk tidur.

"Kaa-san, apa makanannya sudah siap?" dia mendengar suara Daiki dari arah dapur serta aroma masakan yang menggoda indera penciumannya.

"Sebentar lagi Daiki -kun." Shinichi dapat mendengar suara istrinya dengan lembut membalas ucapan anak sulungnya.

"Sudah lama Honoka tidak memakan masakan kaa-chan."

Segera kakinya melangkah ke dapur, dan benar saja dia menemukan istrinya sedang mengenakan apron sambil menghidangkan makanan.

Shinichi mematung menatap pemandangan di depannya. Shiho yang menghidangkan makanan. Shiho yang menata dengan apik sajian-sajian tersebut di atas meja makannya. Shiho yang berbincang-bincang dengan buah hati mereka sambil tersenyum. Daiki dan Honoka yang menunggu masakan koki terbaik mereka dengan antusias.

Dia seolah menjadi orang asing yang sedang menyaksikan keharmonisan ibu dan anak-anaknya.

Sesak. Kenapa dulu dia menyianyiakan waktunya di luar sana dan memilih makan malam di luar?Berbagai perasaan segera menjalari hatinya. Dibandingkan takjub, rindu serta rasa bersalah yang kini hadir di hatinya, dia lebih banyak merasa tidak pantas.

Shiho menghentikan kegiatannya sesaat kemudian menatap Shinichi yang sedari tadi berdiri di depan pintu. Shiho merasa dirinya kaku, tidak tahu harus menyapa Shinichi bagaimana.

"Okaeri tou-chan!" sambut Honoka memecah keheningan yang sempat tercipta.

"A-Anda sudah pulang ternyata. Okaeri," sambut Shiho sambil tersenyum kaku. Kemudian dia kembali menghidangkan makanan di meja makan.

Suasana dapur yang tadinya ceria berubah menjadi kaku. Shiho segera mengajak Shinichi untuk makan bersama Daiki dan Honoka.

"Akhirnya bisa memakan masakan Kaa-chan setelah tiga bulan memakan masakan Kitamura_-baachan,"_ ucap Honoka.

"Masakan kaa-chan memang paling enak." Honoka memuji masakan ibunya, kemudian melahap kembali kari yang dimasak ibunya. Shiho hanya tersenyum menanggapi pujian Honoka.

"Kaa-san, apa kaa-san besok bisa menghadiri pertemuan orangtua di sekolah?" tanya Daiki.

Shinichi segera berdehem, "Daiki, ibumu belum sepenuhnya pulih. Biar ayah saja yang hadir."

Daiki sebenarnya hanya ingin pamer pada teman-temannya bahwa ibunya sudah pulih. Tunggu dulu, apa ayahnya sedang menawarkan diri untuk hadir.

Daiki mengernyitkan alisnya. "Aku meminta kaa-san yang datang bukan kau." Daiki mendengus kesal. "Lagipula biasanya kau tidak pernah peduli pada hal semacam pertemuan orangtua. Kau kan selalu sibuk."

Shinichi menatap tajam ke arah putranya yang telah kehilangan sopan santunnya, menahan amarahnya yang bisa saja suatu waktu meluap. Namun seakan tidak peduli jika ayahnya akan mengamuk, Daiki membalas tatapan ayahnya dengan sorot tidak suka. Honoka yang segera beranjak dari kursinya memegang erat lengan saat keadaan semakin memburuk.

"Baiklah, aku akan menghadiri pertemuan orangtua di sekolah Daiki-kun." Shiho bilang dan segera raut wajah Daiki berubah menjadi sumringah.

Sebenarnya Shiho belum sepenuhnya menerima dirinya sebagai seorang istri maupun seorang ibu. Hanya saja, menolak permintaan anak kecil tentunya bukan tindakan yang bijaksana. Apalagi dia sedang menumpang tinggal.

"Kaa-san, pertemuannya jam sepuluh pagi. Aku bisa menggambarkan petanya jika kaa-san tidak ingat," jelas Daiki.

Shiho mengangguk mengiyakan sambil tersenyum pada Daiki.

"Aku antar besok," kata Shinichi. Bagaimanapun istrinya tidak tahu jalan, mengandalkan peta yang dibuatkan Daiki bukanlah ide yang baik.

.

.

.

"Shinichi-san," sapa suara wanita itu pelan namun tetap mampu mengusik telinga Shinichi.

Sejenak Shinichi menengadahkan kepalanya dari televisi untuk menatap ke arah asal suara. Shinichi dapat melihat Shiho baru saja keluar dari kamar putrinya, Honoka. Sepertinya dia baru saja menidurkan Honoka.

"Hm." Shinichi segera merutuki dirinya karena mengeluarkan dua huruf konsonan tak berarti yang hanya akan memberi kesan tak peduli.

"Apakah aku boleh menanyakan sesuatu?"

Shinichi menatap Shiho. Cepat atau lambat Shiho pasti akan bertanya. Sekarang atau besok apa bedanya?

"Kemarilah." Ajak Shinichi untuk duduk di sampingnya. Dengan canggung Shiho berjalan kemudian duduk di samping Shinichi dengan menyisakan jarak di antara mereka. "Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Bisakah kau ceritakan dulu aku ini siapa?" tanya Shiho.

_Dulu kau Shiho Miyano, setelah menikah denganku menjadi Shiho Kudo dan jika petaka ini tidak menimpamu kau mungkin sudah kembali menjadi Shiho Miyano._

Shinichi merasa miris dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

"Dulu dan sekarang apa bedanya? Kau tetap Shiho Kudo bahkan jika kau tidak ingat." Tapi yang diucapkannya berbeda dengan rentetan kata yang sudah sempat dirangkainya.

"Jadi kita memang benar–" dia menahan kalimat sesaat. Terlihat jelas di wajahnya dia sedang menimang kata-kata selanjutnya. "–sudah menikah?"

"Tentu saja," ucap Shinichi.

Melihat ekspresi Shiho masih menyiratkan rasa tidak percaya Shinichi memejamkan matanya sekilas, "Apa menurutmu Honoka dan Daiki sedang berpura-pura?" Shiho menggeleng lemah.

"Sebelum menjadi Shiho Kudo kau adalah Shiho Miyano." Shiho tidak mengeluarkan suara karena sebelumnya Shinichi sudah pernah mengatakannya.

"Kau seorang ilmuwan di laboratorium farmasi dan aku seorang detektif." Shinichi mulai bercerita. "Kita bertemu karena kasus yang melibatkan kita berdua lima belas tahun yang lalu. Butuh waktu sampai setahun untuk menuntaskan kasus itu, kita melewatinya bersama. Setelah kasus itu usai, kita masih sering bertemu, tentu saja karena setelahnya kau tinggal tepat di depan rumahku."

"Aku menikahimu tiga tahun berikutnya. Lalu kita pindah dari Tokyo ke Kyoto setelah kau melahirkan Honoka."

"Usia pernikahan kita sudah sebelas tahun Shiho." Shinichi mengakhiri cerita singkatnya.

Shiho mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali.

"Jadi profesor Agasa bukan ayahku?"

"Ayah angkatmu." Shinichi mengoreksi.

Sejenak keheningan melingkupi keberadaan mereka berdua. Tak seorangpun di antara mereka membuka suara. Shiho merasa bingung untuk kembali membuka pembicaraan. Shinichi lebih memilih menikmati keheningan yang tercipta bersama istrinya.

"Sudah lama sekali." Shinichi memejamkan matanya.

"Apa?" tanya Shiho.

"Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kita berbicara berdua," _tanpa ada teriakan dan caci maki._

Shiho menatap wajah Shinichi lekat-lekat sampai ketika Shinichi membuka kelopak matanya dia segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada televisi.

"Kau tidurlah, ini sudah larut malam." Shiho mengangguk patuh.

Mungkin sudah saatnya menerima takdir sebagai seorang istri. Mungkin besok atau lusa dia akan meminta beberapa bukti dari Shinichi. Atau mungkin suatu saat dia akan ingat kembali dan tidak lagi merepotkan Shinichi memberitahunya.

Shiho segera beranjak meninggalkan Shinichi. Tepat saat akan menaiki tangga, dia kembali menoleh.

"A-ano, aku ingin bertanya satu hal lagi." Shinichi menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Apa?"

Shinichi menunggu ucapan yang keluar dari bibir Shiho. Raut ragu tergambar jelas di wajah Shiho.

"Apa dulu kita saling mencintai?" tanyanya pelan. Akan tetapi telinga Shinichi masih dapat mendengar pertanyaannya.

"_Tetap bersamamu atau meninggalkanmu."_

Ucapan Heiji tiba-tiba terngiang kembali di pikirannya. Dan Shinichi tidak akan membiarkan dirinya ditinggalkan secepat ini.

"Ya," dustanya. "Kita saling mencintai." _Dulu._

Senyum terpatri di wajah Shiho, namun Shinichi tak mampu untuk menatapnya.

"Terimakasih, Shinichi-san. Oyasumi." Shiho kali ini benar-benar menuju kamarnya, meninggalkan Shinichi tertunduk.

Mungkin nanti Shiho akan mengingat. Akan tahu apa yang telah terjadi, tapi biarlah saat ini Shinichi berdusta.

.

.

.

"Kita sudah sampai," kata Shinichi setelah menginjak pedal rem di kakinya.

Shiho menatap sebentar ke arah gedung SD dari balik kaca mobil. Matanya menangkap beberapa orangtua siswa melewati gerbang memasuki sekolah tersebut.

"Hubungi aku setelah pertemuannya selesai. Aku akan menjemputmu," ucap Shinichi. Shiho mengiyakan.

"Aku rasa pertemuannya sudah akan dimulai." Shiho melepas _seatbelt_-nya."Terimakasih, Shinichi-san," ucap Shiho sambil tersenyum kemudian keluar dari mobil.

Shiho melihat Daiki sedang bersendagurau dengan teman-temannya. Begitu menyadari kehadiran Shiho, Daiki segera pamit pada teman-temanya dan berlari ke arah ibunya.

"Kaa-san benar-benar datang?" tanya Daiki memastikan.

"Tentu saja, bukankah ini permintaan Daiki-kun?" Shiho mengusap kepala Daiki. "Ayo cepat masuk ke mobil, tou-san sudah menunggu."

Daiki mengangguk, mencium pipi ibunya sekilas sebelum masuk ke dalam mobil.

Shiho segera memasuki gedung tersebut dan mengikuti pertemuan tersebut.

.

.

"Otou-san," ucap Daiki.

Shinichi melirik sebentar ke arah Daiki sambil mengemudikan mobilnya. Ini pertama kali Daiki menyebutnya tou-san setelah enam bulan belakangan. Seulas senyum tipis terpatri di bibir Shinichi.

"Ada apa?"

"Kaa-san, akan ingat padaku dan Honoka kan?" tanyanya.

"Ya, kaa-san pasti akan mengingat kalian." Shinichi menghela nafas. Akhir-akhir ini dia terlalu sering menghela nafas.

"Kalau ingatan kaa-san kembali apa kalian akan–" terdiam sejenak, "–saling berteriak lagi?" Daiki bertanya pelan-pelan.

Sepanjang ingatan Daiki hal tersebut sudah begitu sering terjadi. Seperti film yang diputar berulang kali.

Dimulai dari ayahnya pulang larut. Ibunya yang sedari tadi menunggu di ruang tamu akan menanyakan ayahnya dari mana. Ayahnya akan berlalu begitu saja. Ibunya akan bertanya lagi dengan suara yang ditinggikan. Setelahnya akan terlontar ucapan-ucapan dengan nada dingin dan menusuk. Lalu mereka akan saling berteriak.

Daiki akan mengendap-endap memasuki kamar adiknya karena dia tahu Honoka akan terbangun. Honoka lalu ketakutan dan Daiki akan menyuruh adiknya menutup telinga agar tidak mendengar lagi suara-suara tersebut.

Setelah saling berteriak akan terdengar suara pintu kamar tamu terbanting, yang Daiki yakini pelakunya adalah ayahnya. Suara teriakan antara ayah dan ibunya akan berakhir untuk hari itu, tapi kemudian ibunya akan menangis terisak.

Setiap ia mengingat tangisan ibunya, Daiki akan semakin membenci ayahnya.

Mungkin usianya masih begitu belia untuk tahu masalah apa yang dihadapi orangtuanya. Yang dia ketahui ayah dan ibunya tidak lagi seperti dulu. Ayahnya sering membuat ibunya menangis.

Lagi-lagi Shinichi menghela nafas begitu mendengar pertanyaan Daiki.

Seharusnya sejak dulu dia menyadari betapa tersiksanya buah hati mereka setiap mendengar suara mereka yang begitu keras.

"Tidak," ucap Shinichi.

"Kaa-san juga tidak akan berpisah dengan tou-san seperti orangtua Natsumi-chan, kan?"

Shinichi terdiam cukup lama.

"Tou-san?" Wajah Daiki berubah cemberut, takut ayahnya mengucapkan hal yang tidak ingin dia dengarkan.

"Tidak. Tidak akan." Seketika Daiki tersenyum.

"_Can you promise me?"_

"_I promise."_

.

.

Shiho berjalan menuju aula tempat pertemuan orangtua dilaksanakan. Sesaat setelah memasuki aula tersebut, dia berpapasan dengan seorang wanita yang terlihat begitu terkejut.

"Shi-Shiho-san?"

.

.

_**to be continued**_

**A**.N. _Makasih udah bersedia buat baca. Saya hanya author baru dan ini cerita pertama saya di fandom ini._

_Mind to RnR? ^^_

_.marche lottie_


End file.
